Eve Rosser  Innocence
by LookOnTheDarkSide
Summary: Hey! This is a songfic based on Eve's life when she wakes up in a suprisingly good mood. PLease read and review!


**I have a lot of explaining to do for you guys!D:**

**It's been about two months since I've updated my last story. But basically I wrote the next bunch of chapters on my laptop and then I broke it. It's meant to be getting fixed sometime soon, but I don't know if it will or not. I'm really sorry for those of you who were enjoying my last story andI still read your reviews!**

**So…just some tips;**

**DON'T leave your laptop on the floor by your bed.**

**DON'T fight with your friend on your bed.**

**DON'T push her off.**

**DON'T let her take you with her.**

**And DON'T land on your laptop.**

**But anyway, rant over, this is my first songfic!xD  
Nothing is perfect, least of all me, so if you spot any mistakes please let me know!:)**

**Avril Lavigne-Innocence**

**

* * *

**

_**Waking up I see that everything is okay, **_

I wake up cradled in Michael Glasses' arms, my amazing boyfriend. I turn to see his sleeping face; his mid-length blonde hair is covering most of it. He looks so calm so happy, I just want to lay here and study the face of the greatest guy I've ever met – the most amazing guy in the world! I want to wake him just to gaze into his amazing blue eyes – they take me into another world, a world where it's just him and I, together, forever, nothing in our way…nothing to ever stop us being who we like.

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed, I think about the little things that make life great.**_

For the first time in ages I feel happy, I mean, I'm always happy when trouble isn't around in Morganville or when I'm with my family; I don't have any blood relatives that aren't total asses or murderers but living in the Glass House with the best friends and the boyfriend that I have…I don't need them!

I don't think anything could take away this feeling right here, right now. I slowly turn back to relax my head on my pillow. Michael's warm breath is slowly strolling down my exposed neck. The birds are chirping and the sun is out, it seeps through Michael's closed silver blinds, as a vampire, he closes them every night, they always leave some sunlight on the back wall, but it won't hurt him.

My boyfriend is a vampire. The love of my entire life is a vampire. Those words still send shivers down my spine, but I will love Michael forever. Hell, if he turned into an old woman or even a zombie I'd still love him. I won't let that kill my buzz right now. I really think about those tiny things that make my life amazing:

Michael Glass – he started of as my best friend back in high-school. Ever since the day I first saw him he was just like an angel. I'm not soppy or romantic, usually, but I really do think that – for me – it was love at first site. Years of my life were spent crushing on him yet knowing he wouldn't look twice at me in the same way. Later, after I was kicked out of my parent's house for refusing protection and becoming a Goth, he became my landlord. Now, he's all mine. What I think I love the most, apart from Michael in general, is the way he accepts me. I'm not exactly the hottest girl in the world, in fact I'm very far off that, but nobody is perfect and he loves me for it.

Shane Collins- Where do I begin? The ass from assland. MrMcStabby. My brother and my best friend. Again, I've known him since high-school and I do love him despite all of disputes, flipping-off, name-calling and anything else we do that makes us 'Eve and Shane.' He is a total slacker. But, I wouldn't love him if he weren't.

Claire Danvers – I wont lie, before Claire got to Morganville, life was okay. Michael, Shane and I kept our heads down, stayed out of trouble. But, now, I look back and think how boring my life was back then! Living with two male hotties was pretty cool. Except the fact that they're just like 'Oh, Eve, you do the washing sooo much better than I do.' Or 'Hey, dude, let's go kick some zombie-ass.' Now there is a girl in the house life is better. I have someone to talk to, someone to help me gang up on the guys with, I have Claire Danvers. The best part is; she isn't any girl. She is my bestest friend. Like my sister. I couldn't live without Claire. And if it weren't for her totally awesome match making skills, Michael and I may not be together. And I would probably be in my own bed right now, cold and alone.

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling**_

Living in Morganville may seem like hell to most newcomers. But it's my home and always has been. Although I say some pretty harsh stuff about my life. I wouldn't change a thing about it! Getting attacked by vampires may not be everybody's cup of tea, but, I guess, you learn to live with it. And you also learn to embrace it, in the strangest way possible. Even when I grow old and I'm sat in my rocking chair; I'll still have a stake in my wrinkly hand and a pocket full of silver. _  
__**  
I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here**_

The Glass House; exactly where I belong. My world is in this house and I love it.

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**__._

Behind the tonne of make-up, I'm just a girl, plain old Eve Rosser; Goth; Fangbanger; town's I-don't-care girl. But I like to be different and that's why I'm me. Who wants to be a boring popular girl with fake boobs? Probably most girls actually, but not me. I don't think that in high-school people understood that I have feelings, I am only human after all. I want to be loved, I want to belong.

_**It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry.**_

Maybe I am dreaming. Maybe in a minute I'll wake up and I'll be back on the streets again…with no where to go.

_**This innocence is brilliant  
This innocence is brilliance  
Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by.**_

I'll hold onto this moment. I'll make the most of every second of my life that I lead. I won't let it overtake me. I'm Eve Rosser. And I'm going to be Eve Rosser.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, pretty please just click that review button below ang get typing!:-)**


End file.
